


Waiting For The Moon to Rise

by engel82



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, pre-serie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engel82/pseuds/engel82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Derek knew he had to come back to Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For The Moon to Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 06 - Before all the Madness at [Beacon_Hills](http://beacon-hills.livejournal.com/)

Derek is walking through Central Park at an ungodly hour when he feels it.

It’s not a gut feeling. It’s not his insides twisting like something horrible happened.

No.

It tastes like ash, smells like silver. His vision blurs and her voice is all he hears. Broken, terrified screams that send chills down his spine and he knows he can’t be there on time. He knows he’s already too late.

He feels his stomach being ripped apart, the blood flowing down his abdomen and he’s not sure he can contain it for much longer. Breathing burns his lungs and the sensation spreads through his veins, pushing, breaking through his defense, through his control and as if the earth rumbled under his feet, he falls to his knees. His claws dig in the soil beneath him, trying to ground himself, to pull away from the overload of emotions, of memories assailing him; he feels the roar forming in the back of his throat, ready for a war he’s not there to fight.

It’s over as suddenly as it started.

The sweetness of the flowers’ scent contrasts brutally with the one of death as he gasps for air. Derek rolls on his back, hands on his stomach searching for a wound he knows he won’t find. His heartbeat slows down, the rush of blood to his head quiets, and worse than the overwhelming mix of sensation is the complete absence of them.

He can’t feel her.

The panic he feels now is his own. He knows what it means, knows there’s only one thing left to do.

He needs to find Laura.


End file.
